I Need You
by RealGhostwolf55
Summary: Kodi starts to develop feelings for Dusty, but when Kodi goes missing, what will Dusty do to get him back. rating may change to T
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey Guys, this is my first fanfiction so I hope it's good. anyway here is the first chapter.**_

 _ **I Need You**_

 _ **Chapter one**_

Kodi was sitting in his favourite place, by the forest near the lake. It was so peaceful there. He sat there thinking about the day. The sun was setting and the temperature was dropping, but Kodi didn't mind the temperature drop. His thick winter coat kept him warm. Earlier that day he had the mail run. They had finished it in record time, doing it in about 2 hours instead of 2 and a half. He had been to Dingo to see how he was doing, for he broke his leg 4 days ago. After that, he had joined Dusty, Ralph and Kirby in the boiler room. After Kirby and Ralph had left, he and Dusty didn't talk to each other. Kodi was disappointed in himself, he wanted to tell Dusty how he felt about her. He decided it was time to return home, got up and walked thru the forest. 'You seem depressed', a voice said from the darkness. Kodi automatically went into defence mode, but then recognised the voice. "Aleu? What are you doing here?" His wolf-like sibling came out of the darkness and walked up to him. "I came here to visit mama and papa, but my daughter Tirza smelt something and said it to me. It turned out to be you and I have been watching you ever sinds, and that was about 30 minutes ago." Kodi looked at his sister in disbelief. "Your daughter? Sinds when do you have a daughter?" Aleu looked at him and he could see he hurt her feelings. "Aleu I didn't mean it that way", he said, but Aleu had already turned to the village. Kodi walked up to her and explained what he meant. "Kodi, I know what you meant, I just hoped you'd be happier to see." Kodi could have hit himself. He was extremely happy Aleu had come back, but he was stupid enough not to show it. "Aleu, I am happy to see you, I'm just tired and confused. If you want, we could spend the day together tomorrow. I just need time to figure something out about what happened today." Aleu looked at her brother, and only then did she realise how much he has changed sinds she left. He had grown stronger. But his personality was the same. He was still the soft Kodi she knew from their short time together as pups. They reached his house and said goodbye. They nuzzled and he went inside. His housemate, Shadow, was lying in his bed. "Hey buddy, what's wrong? You look like you've seen a ghost." Kodi walked up to his bed next to Shadow's, and laid down in it. "It's my sister, Aleu. She came back to town, and now she has children." Shadow smiles at him. He was 2 years older than Kodi, and also much wiser. Unlike Kodi, he was a German Sheppard, trained to keep the town safe. "My dear Kodiak, seeing your sister isn't that much of a problem is it? You are an uncle, embrace that. And spend some time with her. You haven't seen her for what, 2 years. Introduce her to your friends." Kodi looked at his friend and mentor. "Thanks Shadow." After saying that, he fell asleep, only to be woken up by his father calling. "Dad, what's wrong, why did you wake me up in the middle of the night?" Balto looks up at his son. "I need to tell you something." Kodi groans and walks down and out the doggy door. "Ok, what is so important that you have to rob me from my well-deserved sleep. You know I have mail run tomorrow." "I know I know, but this is very important. First of all, your sister is back in town, but I've heard you already know. The rest I'll tell you on the boat." Kodi groaned some more and followed his father to the boat. When they arrived there, he saw all of his siblings (Kiona, Dakota, Dingo, Saba and Aleu) and sat down by them. Aleu was wide awake, but the rest was just like him. Tired and grumpy because they had to wake up in the middle of the night. "Ok guys, you mother and I have called you here because we need to tell you something. Aleu knows already, but you are all part wolf. I am half wolf. And I passed it down to you guys."

 _ **How will they react to this news. See that in chapter 2**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter Two**_

Kodi sat on his favourite place again. It had been one week sinds he had been told he was part wolf, but he was still the same Kodi he always was. Saba on the other hand, had started to become more of a bitch than she already was. He was thinking about the past week, and about the fun times he and Aleu have had, until he heard a voice from behind him. "What are you doing here all by yourself Kodi? Kirby is throwing a party in the boiler room." Kodi turned around and saw the girl he has loved for quite some time. "Dusty I, I'm not in the mood for any parties. I need time to think about what has happened to me this week." Dusty walked up to him and sat next to him. She looked at where he was looking and saw the undisturbed nature before her. As if that wasn't enough, they also started seeing the Northern Lights. "Kodi this is beautiful." "Just like you." Dusty looked up at her friend, and Kodi only just realised what he said. "Dusty I'm sorry." Dusty looked up at him. "For what, liking me. Kodi, I like you to, I just didn't realise that you like me. I want us to be more than friends." Kodi smiled and she leant against him. He liked that. they stayed there until the Northern Lights stopped and then they went home. The party was still going, but both were too tired to join the others, so they just went to Dusty's house. They laid down on the front porch, and Dusty put her head on his back. They fell asleep like that and woke up in the morning. " Morning Kodi." Kodi opened one eye to see Dusty standing by him. "We have mail run today, remember." Kodi got up and nuzzled Dusty. "Morning Dust. I haven't forgotten the mail." They walked to the sled, only to be informed that there was no mail run today. "Mr Simpson is too stand on the sled, so the mail has been cancelled. Kodi didn't like the idea of the mail being cancelled, he had to run today, to get all the energy out of him. He told his friends he was going for a little run and left. Later that evening though, he still hasn't returned. "Balto, I don't know where he is. He said he was going on a little run but he still hasn't come back. Maybe something might have happened." Dusty was in tears after telling this, because her best friend has gone missing. She didn't want to think about it. What if something bad had happened to him. What if he fell into a hole and broke a leg? Or a bear attacked him. "Dusty, come on. Kodi will be alright. He has done this before. Only than he came back earlier. Maybe he just fell asleep. You must know how lazy he can be." Aleu tried everything she could to cheer up Dusty, but nothing seemed to work. "We could go looking for him in the morning if you want", Balto said while he walked into the room. He sat down by the boiler, and shook the snow of his back. He didn't like his son being out there for the night, but he couldn't bring Dusty and Aleu into the cold. Plus, Aleu needs to take care of Tirza. "Ok, we leave earliest thing in the morning", Dusty said as she laid down in tears.

 _ **Well guys, this was chapter two. Chapter three will follow quickly. If you have any ideas on how this story will continue, please leave a review.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter Three**_

Dusty was lying in her bed when a German Sheppard walked in. Kodi had told her that he lived with one, but didn't tell her anymore. "You must be Dusty. Kodi told me about you. Told me he likes you. I'm Shadow, Kodi's housemate. I was wondering if you've seen him lately. He hasn't come back home." Dusty looks at Shadow, and he can see she's on the edge of crying. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have come in like this. Perhaps a walk to clear your head first", Shadow suggested, but Dusty nodded. She told him that they were arranging a search party to find Kodi. At that moment, Balto walked in. "Dusty, Dingo has left town. His human is taking him to London for some kind of meeting or so. Anyway, he isn't able to help us in any way." Dusty looked up at him and laid back down. Her best friend has disappeared and she can't do anything to find him yet.

Dingo looks over the side of the boat that's taking him to Europe. He can't believe he is leaving his brother here. He turns around and walks into his hut. It is a 2 weeks long journey, and by the time he gets to London they might have found him already. He sure hopes so, he can't stand the idea of his little brother in the wild woods for longer that 2 weeks. Then again, Kodi is part wolf and he is quite strong, even for his size and age. He turns around in his bed and falls asleep.

Aleu has gathered as much of her old friends from around town. Her and Tirza have spread the word of Kodi's disappearance and many of the other dogs have joined the search party. Boris and Stella have come back from their honeymoon, only to be confronted by the terrible news, and Muk and Luk have already gone out to looks for him. 2 weeks have passed sinds his disappearance and none of them have found anything. "We have to go back, this storm is going to block our only way back to town. If we stay, we will die", Balto yells to the others. Dusty looks at him and Kirby and Ralph ignore him. Balto sighs. He knew that this would bring trouble. Bringing Ralph and Kirby up his was a big mistake, he knew that they would stop searching until they would either find him or die. At that moment, Dusty spotted something red in between the white. "Balto there, I think that's him." They rushed to the red patch as fast as they could, only to find out that it was a fox. "Hi, sorry to bother you, but have you seen a dog around here? He has a red coat and brown eyes", Balto tried, but instead of getting an answer back, the fox just looked at him. "can't you see I'm busy. Yeah I've seen your dog, now leave me alone." Balto looked as she went into her hole, and looked at the others. They all agreed that it was time to go back, and as they got back to town, the others were waiting for them in the boiler room. "I have found his trail, leading all the way to bear rock. We think he might have gone there looking for shelter." They all look at Tirza, and thank her for that information.

Dingo looked round the big market. He had been in London for about 3 days, and had only talked to one other dog. He was meeting her here, but she wasn't there yet. "You must of come early", said a voice from behind him. He turned around and saw the girl he was meeting. She was a black and brown border collie with baby blue eyes. His heart started racing as she stood before him. Than he realised she was accompanied by another, smaller creature. "Hey, who's that?" Colleen looked down and smiled. "This is Zoe, my 'adoptive' daughter. I found her lying on the streets as a young kitten, and sinds than she didn't leave me. I don't mind. Life on the streets is hard. It's always nice to know someone has your back." Zoe looked at Dingo from behind Colleen's forelegs. He only now notices that she has orange fur and bright green eyes. They talk for some time, when Dingo's owner notices them. "They are quite beautiful aren't they boy. They look hungry. Maybe they could join us for dinner, and come back to Nome with us. What do you think boy?" Dingo looks at Colleen and smiles. They finally have a home, and as they leave the next day, the only thing Colleen and Zoe can think about is finally having a home.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter Four**_

Dingo has been gone for 5 weeks now, and is looking forward to showing his new family the town he lives in. They have been adopted by his owner. He looks over the side of the boat and sees land, realising they are nearly home. As the ship nears the harbour, he sees the town growing bigger. They are in white mountain, and though he is not a sled dog, like Kodi, he is still able to run in the team, going home. They arrive in White Mountain, and his team is standing ready to take them home. As they get of the boat, he notices Dusty is in the team. "Hey Dusty. Have you found Kodi yet?" Dusty looks at him, and he can see she's tearing up. "Guess not." Dusty looks at Colleen. "No, we haven't. It's been hard on your father. He doesn't know what to do. And just to tell you, neither do I. Who's that anyway?" Dingo looks at Colleen and smiles. "This is Colleen, my girlfriend. We met in London. She was a stray and my owner took her in. Zoe, the cat behind us, is her adoptive daughter. Colleen, this is Dusty, the girlfriend of my brother. The one that we can't find." Colleen walks up to Dusty and hugs her.

Kirby and Ralph come back from their usual check by the edge of the forest. "Guys, we think we might have found something. There was some red fur stuck to a branch. We think it might be Kodi's fur." Balto looks up and "Jenna comes out from under the hospital. "You mean you might have found a lead", Balto replies as he gets up. Ralph nods and Balto takes off. Jenna calls Tirza, and soon they take off to, only to be followed by Aleu.

Aleu follows her mom and daughter, when she smells something. Her brother has returned from London. She turns around and runs in that direction. She can see him pulling the sled and goes to run next to him. "Hey Dingo, when did you come back?" Dingo looks beside him and sees his sister running next to him. "Just now, I heard you haven't found him yet." Aleu shakes her head. "They think they might have found a lead, but I'm not sure. It's almost been 3 months now, and I'm not sure is he has survived this long. I'm sorry." Dingo and Dusty (who is running next to him) Look up at her. "We have to keep trying", Dusty says, and Dingo agrees. They start to slow down, and as they enter town, they see the rest have already returned. Aleu, Dingo and Dusty rush over to them, and start throwing questions at them. "Easy guys, we found him. He's inside, but he needs to rest. He's exhausted." Dingo and Dusty make their way inside, and Dusty lies beside him. He opens one tired eye, smiles and goes back to sleep.

 _ **4 weeks later**_

"Wait, you mean to say that Balto is your father", Colleen askes while they sit in the forest. "Yep, he is. I didn't know he was a hero until the day mom told me. But I don't want to think of him like a hero. He's my dad and that's good enough for me." Colleen and he have been dating for 2 weeks now. He is happy he met her. She keeps him happy and positive. "Your dad is Balto?" Dingo looks around and sees Zoe standing there. "Yes he is." "You don't mean Balto as in Balto the wolfdog, as in Balto the saver of Nome." Dingo grins and looks at Colleen, who is trying her best to keep a straight face. "That's the one." Zoe's eyes grow in excitement, and she starts shaking. "OMG, WHERE IS HE, I WANT AN AUTOGRAPH." Dingo suddenly laughs out loud, and even Colleen can't hold it anymore. "He's in the boiler room Zoe. And I'm sure he will give you an autograph." Zoe takes off towards the boiler room, and Dusty and Kodi come sit next to them. "It's a beautiful evening, isn't it guys", Dusty says, and looks up to the sky. "Kodi, you still need to tell us what happened in all that time you were gone." Kodi looks at the others. "I will, don't worry"

 _ **The End**_

 _ **Writhing this was very fun, and I will be writing Kodi's side of the story. The characters Balto, Jenna, Dingo, Aleu, Kodi, Dusty etc. are all property of Universal Pictures. The characters Colleen, Zoe and Tirza are all property of me and can't be used without permission.**_

 _ **Till next time**_


End file.
